Indigo Marrallang
DreamKeepers is Property of David and Liz Lillie, all rights reserved. Recently introduced on the tropical planet of Datrio, in West City, Indigo - Real names Indi and Digo Marrallang - Are a couple of beings who appear to be allied with Scinter and Vi. Meanwhile, they have expressed being enemies of Ravat and thus, by extension, Nabonidus and the Nightmare hordes. They appear to mainly work as informants and support agents. Appearance A pair of foxgirls, voluptuous and with a digitigrade stance on otherwise very humanoid legs, Indi and Digo both wear their hair in ponytails, both have long, furry tails matching their hair, and both have eyes with some kind of combined pupils and irises; magenta-colored for both sisters. However, due to the nature of their power, both sisters can be almost any haircolor, fur color and patterns, and they seem to wear a variety of outfits. Personality Either sister seems quite funloving and carefree, up until a mission comes to them from a superior. (i..e., Scinter) While both sisters are incredibly in-synch with each other, from speaking and moving in perfect tandem to easily being able to pull each other out of a bad mood, they also tend to get into some serious tiffs; as well, both are perfectly fine with settling separate battles in their war of sisterly rivalry through violence. Bio Indi and Digo first debuted in West City on the planet of Datrio, searching for a girl designated by Scinter. This was before they received a report that, three days from that time, a number of Nightmares sent by Nabonidus and lead by "Vam Fel" would be arriving via a Garganta provided by renegade Hollow. They left soon after discovering that Vi would be arriving with reinforcements a few hours from then. Later in the day, while they were maintaining a stand of painted wooden beads with special designs, an usually polite man with a Southern U.S. accent talked a while with one of the sisters before purchasing a string of beads for a friend of his. When he revealed his name to be Model 13, both sisters seemed fairly distraught that a man who was "so nice" ended up allied with their apparent enemy. Whilst packing up for the end of the day, Indi and Digo once again met Model 13 - This time, alongside Model 18 and an unconscious girl named Videlle. Model 13 revealed that he and 18 had managed to slow Ravat down long enough to escape after a disastrous falling-out. Once it was mentioned that a devastating attack had been made on that particular individual, Indi and Digo agreed to help the escapees hide. Abilities/Skills Color Shift: Once activated, both sisters simultaneously change their fur colors and patterns, as well as the color of their hair and tails. They can be any combination of coat hue and design, but most always be inverted from each other - i.e., one black with white stripes, one white with black stripes. However, both always have the same hair and tail coloration as each other, whenever it changes. It has been described to take place in a shifting of form, in a way that one cannot discern how exactly it happens while observing in person. Once it's finished, there are no signs left at all to show that a change has taken place - Both sisters look entirely like the chosen hues and patterns were natural to begin with. Lastly, while their power is active, both sisters seem to gain a magenta halo over their heads - Similar to Namah and Wisp's Ether Tendrils and ghostly powers, respectively, and Ravat when he uses large amounts of energy to exert his ability to decay matter. Informants: Indi and Digo appear to act as informants for Scinter's forces, and are constantly kept updated on situations by him. Additionally, they have shown great talent with advanced technology and keeping local law enforcement officials distantly informed. Trivia *According to Model 18's scanner, Indi and Digo both have a reiryoku count of 26,500 - Higher than Videlle, who took on a dangerous Nightmare - And both show some manner of traces to suggest inter-Universal travel. *These two are among the rare characters to not completely speak "Common" and not completely speak another language, but instead mix Common with some kind of Spanish dialect. *Due to being famous as twins and having such suitable names for it, Indi and Digo are more well-known as Indigo or, at least, the Indigo Twins. *In Australian Aboriginal mythology, "Mar'rallang" was the name shared by two sisters who fell in love with and married the same man. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Unknown species